Onegai! UzumakiSensei!
by Bam-Bam Kitteh
Summary: NaruSasu AU When a new teacher comes to the Konoha High School, filled with the ambition to teach and maybe some nerves , he soon discovers that there are some things in life he just can't learn from a Teacher's manual... WIP


Hmmm, well I originally submitted this to LiveJournal and got a good response so... have at it! It's an AU High School fic, NaruSasu and yes, that means SasUKE. Oh ho ho! It's also a Teacher/Student yaoi fic so... if you don't like that kind of thing, you probably shouldn't read it. Just to throw that warning out for you. I'll update as often as I can, which may not be that often with Finals looming and my needing a new laptop... guh... Yes, I know it's short, but the following chapters will be longer, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I don't own them and I don't make any profit from this fanfiction. It's yaoi, you have been warned X3 Have fun!

* * *

This was a bad idea from the start, I just know it. Why oh why did I decide to become a teacher? I mean, I didn't even like school when I was in it, so why in the world am I going back to preside over the same kind of clueless ignorant brats that I once considered myself a part of? I actually asked this of my former teacher, Umino Iruka. He told me that it had to be some kind of unfinished business I felt I had in my old school. He was the smart one; he retired after my class graduated. Good thing too, we nearly took the life right out of him.

And so, right after graduation I did a three-year teaching course, specialising in teaching English. Did another year after that to get my Higher Diploma and with that passed (barely), I became a certified teacher. I'm only 24 now, which is young for a teacher by anyone's standards, so I've had the label "student teacher" slapped on my head until I've proven myself in this one job to earn my "official teaching stripes". This job happens to be at the Konoha Gakuin, my old stomping grounds back in the day. To say I am more than a little uneasy to walk those halls again would be an understatement; I'm still surprised I got the job seeing as I virtually tortured the principal during my time there and the same guy is still in charge.

I still find myself sitting here, after having called my friend Gaara at least 4 times through the course of the evening, wondering why I picked teaching of all things. My first day in my new job starts tomorrow. I really hope I know what I'm doing…

--

That was the sixth time in the past fifteen minutes that he had straightened up his plain blue tie. The pale blue shirt he was wearing was slightly crinkled, mainly due to his constant pawing at the fabric that morning over breakfast, and the matching tan jacket and pants he wore with it looked like this was possibly the first time they had seen daylight in many years. He'd even gone to the extreme of buying new shoes for the occasion. Not like it really mattered; they were now sitting in the shoe box in the Teacher's hallway, and he was sitting outside the principal's office in a rather generic pair of off-white slippers.

Blonde hair remained as messy as it always had been, blue eyes filled with dread and nerves. This was the first day of the first real job of Naruto Uzumaki. Wonderful coincidence that they had decided to place him in his old high school, Konoha Gakuin, for his first job. Like someone was trying to stab him in the eye with an over-sized needle. Interesting how all of these coincidences continued to happen to him. Now all he needed was to be given a class full of delinquents and then he'd be living his old teacher Iruka's life right down to the letter.

Fingers finally leaving the silken fabric of his tie, entangling themselves together to keep themselves occupied as his heart rate started to climb, the door of the principal's office finally opened, causing the blond to jump to his feet all-too-quickly.

"Settle down now, Uzumaki," the voice of an elderly gentleman drifted into his ears, causing him to relax a little. It felt good to hear the comforting words of Principal Sarutobi again, although the words that had been shared between the two during Naruto's own high school days were less than comforting. "It seems you are to be put in charge of one of our third year classes." The old man mused, looking down at the papers in his hands and then back to the nervous blond.

"Yes, sir," Naruto responded a little breathlessly, his heart still racing like he was running a marathon.

"You can just call me Sarutobi now, Uzumaki. You aren't a student of this school anymore," the old principal nearly laughed as he observed his former student's nervousness. Naruto nodded hastily, straightening himself up and trying to relax. Wait a second, did he say third year? "3D will be your home class. You will be their English teacher and their Home Room teacher. Do you think you can handle the task?"

'_3D?'_ Naruto wondered to himself, mulling the principal's words over in his head. _'Sounds like something out of a nightmare-ish high school drama… nah, I just watch too much TV!'_

"Yes, sir! I mean, uh, Sarutobi," the younger quickly corrected himself and gave the principal one of his trademark smiles, exposing perfect white teeth.

"Very good then," Sarutobi nodded, leading the way down the hall towards the main set of stairs. "3D has some of our brightest students, so they'll be relying on you to enrich their learning experiences."

'_See, Naruto? Too much TV'_

"There's a young lady called Haruno Sakura in your class," the old man continued as the two went up the stairs, the blond awkwardly fumbling with his briefcase a little as they walked. "She is a very bright young lady, smartest girl out of this year's third years. And you have a young man named Uchiha Sasuke with you as well."

'_Uchiha… where have I heard that name before?'_

"He's the youngest son of the head of the Uchiha Corporation," Sarutobi seemed to answer Naruto's question without him even having to vocalise it. "The Uchiha Family are the most powerful family in this country and they are very well respected. For them to send their son here is quite the honour."

"I see," Naruto nodded, listening carefully. The two continued up another set of stairs until they were on the second floor, wherein the principal started filing his new teacher down a corridor on which the classrooms were neatly filed on the right-hand wall.

"He gets a lot of attention," Sarutobi laughed. "So you could have some trouble with the young ladies of your class paying attention during class time. I'm sure you'll be able to deal with them with a firm hand." The old man stopped Uzumaki outside a room labelled '3D'. He then gave the still nervous blond a rather comforting smile before pulling the sliding door open and stepping in, essentially forcing the blue-eyed younger one in after him.

Naruto cast his gaze over the group before him, looking at the faces of those he was going to be teaching for the next year. There were all kinds of people here: preps, jocks, geeks, the lot. He managed to spot out Uchiha Sasuke from the crowd rather quickly, taking him to be the disinterested teenage boy stuck in a gaggle of young and pretty girls cooing and fawning over him in a rather open and embarrassing fashion. He wasn't paying them any heed at all, which Naruto had to admit he found pretty fascinating.

The boy has porcelain coloured skin and intense dark eyes over which fell strands of perfectly messy dark hair. The blond had to admit, if he were a girl, he'd probably be admiring him too. He was wearing the generic shirt and black pants that was the uniform of the school, his jacket slung over the back of his chair, the top button of his shirt undone and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. The girls around him, in their dark skirts, which were meant to be knee-length but had rather obviously been shortened for the sake of sex appeal, and their knee-length white socks, would be the ideal distraction to any ordinary teenage boy, but Naruto got the feeling that this one was no normal teenage boy.

"Ladies! To your seats please!" Sarutobi barked simply and loudly, everyone taking heed and sitting down, a few indignant cries emerging from the boys about falling under the grouped collective of 'ladies'. "Your former teacher has gone on maternity leave for this year, so I am going to introduce you to your new Home Room teacher. This is Uzumaki-sensei, and he will be in charge of you all from now on." As a show of encouragement, but to the blond it felt a lot more like being fed to a pack of lions, Sarutobi nudged the new teacher to the main podium at the front of the classroom. Standing there, with a sea of faces looking back at him, waiting to see if he'd mess up, Naruto gulped and set his soft case down in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you all," he began a little hesitantly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Upon saying this, he turned to the board and wrote his name down on it using the chalk. "I'll be your Home Room and English teacher for this academic year. I hope to get to know all of you well." As he bowed his head a little, a somewhat forced applause was heard coming from the class. This seemed to be the cue for the principal to leave, as he quietly dropped the documents he had been holding onto the podium atop Naruto's case and silently excused himself, much to the blond's horror when he found himself alone in a tank filled with piranhas, as he was sure Shikamaru would put it.

"He's a bit young, isn't he?" a young girl with beautiful long blond hair seemed to say to herself. The young Uchiha who was sitting near her was eyeing the new teacher with an almost hungry interest.

"This could be interesting…" the ebony-haired teen whispered to himself, not even daring to hide the dark smirk on his lips and he rested his chin in his hand. This really could be very interesting.

--

End part 1


End file.
